


John Watson的防作死手册/John Watson's Guide to Suicide Prevention

by SHIOU



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Teenlock
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIOU/pseuds/SHIOU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock想要自杀，可John发现这一切明明可以预防。</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson的防作死手册/John Watson's Guide to Suicide Prevention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [effystonem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/effystonem/gifts).
  * A translation of [John Watson's Guide to Suicide Prevention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652870) by [effystonem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/effystonem/pseuds/effystonem). 



> effystonem did a very good job writing "John Watson's Guide to Suicide Prevention."And I always love this kind of teenlock work,hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

 

“Sherlock？”John轻柔的叫道，缓步走进好友的房间，Sherlock正躺在床上，一眨不眨地盯着天花板。John觉得这样走进Sherlock的房间好像侵犯了他的隐私（即使Holmes先生【指Mycroft】说过这么做没关系）。

“John，”Sherlock安静地回应，甚至没有看他，他的身体被纱布覆盖着。

Sherlock看起来实在太糟糕了。他的头发被汗水浸透贴在前额上。苍白的皮肤近乎透明，一双眼睛无精打采，看起来精疲力竭。他看上去比John上一次见到他时更骨瘦如柴了。

John轻轻坐到Sherlock的床沿，然后把一只手放在了Sherlock身体被绷带覆盖的最高处。“你感觉怎么样？”

Sherlock冲他哼了一声。“糟糕。糟糕透顶。提醒我下次别这么做了。”

John僵硬地说，“对不起我没能去医院看你。”John答道，“医院的人不让我进去看你。”

“你应该告诉医院的人你是我的哥哥。”Sherlock说，“这样就万无一失了。”

John翻了个白眼。这像是Sherlock会做的事情，如果他们两个的情况正好颠倒过来的话。John几乎不敢这么想。

“你还有好多作业没有写，”John轻快的微笑着说，无视了胸腔的刺痛。

Sherlock则还给他一个白眼。“我不在乎。”

“你不在乎任何事情，”John尖锐地说道，“或者任何人，显然。”

Sherlock瑟缩了一下，疲惫的双眼惊讶于John突如其来的爆发。他盯着John，等着这个金发男孩吐出更多伤人的话语。

“我恨死你了，”在意识到自己说了什么之前，John听见了自己的声音。就好像是幡然醒悟似的，对，他真的恨死Sherlock Holmes了。Sherlock一言不发。他知道John还没说完，所以他等着。

“我真他妈恨死你了，”John重复，声音带上了更多的沮丧。“你他妈到底有什么毛病？哪怕浪费你一秒钟的时间，你就不能想想我吗？你想过我的感受吗？”

“我当——”

“哦闭嘴吧，”John愤怒地打断他。“得了吧。你怎么能这样，Sherlock？要是你就那么死…操！我要怎么活下去？在你得意洋洋的小计划里，写明我应该怎么做了吗？如果没有你我要怎么生活？”John的眼泪违背自己意愿的流了下来，双眼发红。Sherlock双眼睁得大大的，一声不吭的把手臂放上了John的后背。John被Sherlock拉低身子，直到自己的头抵上他的胸膛，整个人躺在Sherlock身边。John把头埋进Sherlock的胸口哭泣着，紧握着男孩儿的T恤。

“在医院的时候，”Sherlock小心翼翼地开了口，“他们问我为什么这么做。我告诉他们因为我很痛苦。我当然很痛苦了。”Sherlock重复道，“而且我现在也是，John。你得知道我不开心。虽然你可能感到很惊讶，但是我花费了我大半的精力在我每天无聊的时候怨恨自己，久而久之，当我无法再忍受的时候，我爆发了，我知道你不会懂但是——”

“你为什么不跟我说？”John问道，颤抖的声音模糊的传来，“我不想活在一个没有Sherlock Holmes的世界里，尽管你觉得你退出了对我们都好或者其他什么操蛋的原因…你为什么不来找我？”

Sherlock深深呼吸，“我不能跟你讲，因为我害怕告诉你我痛苦的原因。因为那是你造成的。不知怎么的，你让我痛苦，却也让我坚持活下去了。”

John僵住，“请你告诉我哪里不对，Sherlock。我做了什么？告诉我，我会改的。”

“你什么都没做，John，”Sherlock转动眼珠，“是我的错。我爱上了你，那根本不是你的错。是我不知道怎么处理这些情绪，因为我从来不熟悉这种感觉，所以John，我不希望你责怪你自——”Sherlock停住了，注意到John僵硬的动作。“John？”

“你说你爱上我了？”John小声地问。

John的关注点使Sherlock诧异。“我以为你知道…”Sherlock迟疑地说，“我认为是的，对，很显然。”

John顿住。“不是每个人都有你那种推理的能力，Sherlock。”

一片沉默。可Sherlock却注意到John并没有挪开自己的身体。

然后，突然之前，John大笑出声，“我们真是一团糟，不是吗？”

“是吗？”Sherlock疑惑。

“如果你告诉我你爱我的话的话，我们本可以防止你这么做的，两个人一起！你推理那么厉害，Sherlock，你竟然没有发现吗？我当然也爱你了，大天才！”John歇斯底里地大笑起来。

John扭过头，把一个吻轻柔却坚定地落在Sherlock的唇上。Sherlock一开始僵住了，接着全情投入到这个亲吻中，气氛一下子火热起来。John翻身坐起，骑跨在Sherlock被烧伤的身体上，热情地亲吻着男孩的脸颊，双手紧紧扣住Sherlock的脸。

“真高兴我还活着，”Sherlock的低语喷进John的唇瓣，“不过医院的人真是用了好多药救我。”

“我也很高兴你还活着。”John说，双手滑进了Sherlock的羽绒被下。

 

TBC


End file.
